Fate of the Willows
Fate of the Willows is the fifth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mysteries Forever!. Premise The gang travels to the nearby Willow Village. The gang discovers that a lumberjack is secretly planning to cut down an ancient willow that the people of Willow Village have worshiped for years. That night the lumberjack goes to cut down the willow the Willow Princess' ghost comes to stop him. Category:Decca03's Stuff Synopsis The gang is talking to Howard. Suddenly, a lion bursts in. It chases the gang around. Howard screams. The lion chases the gang around. The gang runs into a dark room. Fred locks it. Shaggy grabs fifty sticks of dynamite. He lights them, thinking they're candles. Shaggy tries blowing them out. After failing, Shaggy tosses them far away. The camera zooms out to show the entire store. It blows up. Sheriff Franklin arrives. The gang unmasks the lion to reveal Howard's enemy. Sheriff Franklin sticks Howard's enemy the police car. Sheriff Franklin asks Howard who blew up the store. Howard points to the gang. Sheriff Franklin takes the gang to jail along with Howard's enemy. Sheriff Franklin says if they can make enough money to rebuild the store and the items it sold in a day, they won't go to jail. The gang gets in the van and drives. Fred wonders how they can make enough money. Velma says they can solve a mystery. Daphne has an idea. She drives the van to Willow Village. At the village, the gang sees a lumberjack. He is secretly planning to cut down an ancient willow that the people of Willow Village have worshiped for years. Everybody in the village knows his plan. A woman named Willow agrees to offer the gang all the money they want if they can save the ancient willow. The gang agrees to help. They start thinking of ideas to stop the lumberjack. Daphne says it's almost night time. They have to think of an idea soon. A man named Bob enters. He has an idea: they split up to stop the lumberjack. Fred and Daphne can do something, while Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma do something. Meanwhile, the lumberjack is picking out an axe to cut down the willow. He grabs the sharpest axe he has. The lumberjack laughs evilly. Meanwhile, Scooby, Shaggy, and Velma are waiting for the lumberjack on top of the willow. The lumberjack comes. Suddenly, a zombie appears. He says the Ghost of the Willow Princess will return and destroy him. The zombie sinks into the ground. The lumberjack runs away. Velma, Scooby, and Shaggy decide to solve the mystery of the zombie. They jump off the tree. Fred runs up. The zombie kidnapped Daphne. A cloaked woman appears. She says the lumberjack must leave the village. She vanishes. The lumberjack comes back. The Ghost of the Willow Princess appears. She snaps the lumberjack's axe in half. The Willow Princess laughs evilly. She kidnaps Fred and vanishes. The zombie rises out of the ground. He warns the lumberjack never to return. "I won't ever return!" the lumberjack yells. The Ghost of the Willow Princess appears. She and the zombie turn towards Scooby, Shaggy, and Velma and they unmask themselves. The zombie is Fred and the Willow Princess is Daphne. They did it to save the willow. Willow pays the gang all the money they need. The gang heads back to Rockel Town. Soon, Howard's store is rebuilt and the gang isn't in jail. Scooby looks into the sky. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Category:Decca03's Stuff Cast and characters Category:Decca03's Stuff Villains *The Ghost of the Willow Princess *Lumberjack Category:Decca03's Stuff Suspects Culprits Category:Decca03's Stuff Locations *Rockel Town *Willow Village Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Quotes * Category:Decca03's Stuff